The Mutant Defender
by Sammy C-man
Summary: Damien Crawford wanted nothing more than to live a quiet life after serving his country. Who knew falling in love and marrying a mutant would soon lead to his life changing greatly.


**Manhattan, New York**

 _ **Damien P.O.V**_

I squint as the sun shines through my window and lights my face up like a damn Christmas tree. I shake off the blindness and look at my clock to see check the time "I have a few more minutes." I lay my head back down and falls back asleep but, as always, doesn't last long as my alarm blares, playing _Have Love, Will Travel_ forcing me awake.

Before I could even move my arm, another arm reaches across me and turns it off for him "Morning handsome." I looks to see my wife, Destiny, snuggled up to me real close "morning babe. Let's get a move on...don't want to miss the rally." I kiss her forehead and place my hand on her stomach "and good morning to you unborn baby".I sit up and climb out of bed along with Destiny and we make our way towards the bathroom to start the day. We both shower, eat breakfast, and then head out to the rally. (We walk because its a _lovely day_ today).

We enter the park that is being used for the mutant support rally and take in the sight of humans and mutants interacting peacefully among each other "Take it in Des. Soon this will be the world we live in." I wrap my arm around Destiny "I'm just glad our baby could grow up in a world that accepts mutants." Destiny kisses me on the cheek. I'm happy people are fighting for mutants to have a better future, I want my kid to live in a world where mutants and humans live in harmony and not being hunted by F.o.H or the damn M.R.D.

Destiny and I walk around the rally and converse with other mutant and human couples when my phone rings, god damn I wanted today off. "I thought you weren't taking calls today." Destiny groans as I pull out my phone "Oh, its work. I'll be _real quick_." Destiny steps in front of me and takes my hand "Can it wait? I wanna get a good spot at the presentation.". "Go on ahead, I'll catch up. Probably just a job I'll have to go on." I kiss Destiny and she walks off towards the presentation as I accept the call "Sir." "Damien, got a job if you want it."

"What's the job?" I raise an eyebrow. "You and a crew are to go to Latveria to provide protection for the king." My eyes widen " _Latveria_?" I've heard some crazy things about that country...especially ruler. My eyes land on a man sitting on a bench with a backpack, who looks kinda off to be honest. The man stands up but leaves the backpack on the bench and passes Destiny as she waits in line to get our spot in the presentation. I manage to catch a look at the back of the man's jacket that made my heart stop...the symbol of the F.o.H AKA the Friends of Humanity was on the back of his jacket.

I drop my phone and run towards my wife "Destiny!". My cry falls on deaf ears as I watch my wife, unborn child, and several other people in the surrounding area get consumed by a fireball while I get thrown back by the blast. I hit the ground and get knocked out.

 **Denver Colorado-One year later**

A group of armed F.o.H members burst into their safe house "Hurry! He's right behind us!" one of them yells as he slams the door closed. Another member runs into the living room "What the hell happened?!" he takes notice of all the frightened looks on their faces " _He_ happened! Kicked the door down and wasted _everyone_! We hardly managed to escape. We had more behind us but...they didn't make it." the F.o.H member closes the curtains to the window behind him.

"Who the hell is this guy anyway!? He's been wreaking havoc all across the country taking chapters out one-by-one!" another member yells as he looks out another window. "No idea, but we must have _really_ pissed him off if he's traveling around the country, taking out out chapter after chapter." a member checks the magazine of his rifle. "Has Creed said anything about what we're going to do?".

"Not yet. But he's working on-" the lights of the safe house go out. "He's here!" one of them yells as he looks out the window. All the members gather in the living room and wait in angst for their pursuer to make his move.

Their attention turns towards the front door and aim their guns as they hear footsteps. Pretty soon a few knocks are followed. They all shoot confused looks at each other as one of them slowly approaches the door. His hand reaches the knob right when the door explodes, killing the F.o.H member.

The smoke clears for the remaining men to see a man clad in black body armor, wearing a black skull looking mask enter through the remains of the door way.

One man manages to shake off the shock and raise his assault rifle but gets shot between the eyes. The other men all get brought back to focus and open fire at the black armored assailant but are unsuccessful as he dives back out the door as he manages to dodge a barrage of bullets.

The masked man presses himself against the outside as he feels for a flash bang. He pulls one off his belt and pulls the pin. He then tosses it inside and looks away from the door and covers his ears. The flash bang lands in the middle of the living room and goes off, blinding the remaining F.o.H.

The masked man then returns into the house and goes to work, dispatching the F.o.H members. He raises his AR15 and shoots a member as he staggers behind the couch. The bullet goes through the man's throat and he slumps over the couch dead. A member attempts to get the drop on the shooter from behind but fails as he gets tossed over the shooters shoulder and lands on top of the coffee table. The shooter then finishes the incapacitated member with a bullet to the mans head.

The shooter turns to be met with a bullet to his shoulder. He drops to the ground and unloads into his next victim. The F.o.H member staggers back and falls through a window.

The two remaining F.o.H members all rush the shooter in an attempt to take him down. The shoot kicks the closest one back and punches the other square in the face. He grabs the member and quickly picks him up and slams him, head first, into the floor. A sickening break is heard. The member falls limp onto the floor, not moving. The last F.o.H member stands back up and draws a switch blade. "I'm gonna teach ya not to mess with the Friends of Humanity." the shooter looks at him and tilt his head to the side.

The last remaining F.o.H member charges the shooter and starts slashing his switch blade. The shooter manages to dodge every single attempted strike and manages to catch the members hand in the middle of a strike and kick him back, taking the knife way from him.

The F.o.H member looks to see the shooter kick him in the stomach sending him to the ground. The shooter quickly gets on top of the member and attempt to bring the knife down onto the member but fails as the member catches the knife. They struggle as knife goes back and forward between them. But the shooter manages to over power the member and pushes the knife closer to the mans throat only leaving a few inches from making contact with the mans neck. The shooter starts slamming his palm down on the top of the knife, making it inch closer toward the members neck.

The knife slowly penetrates the members neck and the member lets out a long gasp as the life drains from his eyes. The shooter releases the knife and stands up, looking down at the dead member. He looks out the door to the sound of police sirens. He quickly runs out of the house and makes his escape.

 _ **Unknown location**_

 _ **Shooter P.O.V**_

I pull my black jeep wrangler up to the lake shore. I exit the drivers side and make my way towards the back and climb in, closing the door behind me. I take off my mask as my phone rings. "Was the info good?" asks the person on the phone right when I answer "Yeah it was. I appreciate it Jack." I hold the phone between my ear and shoulder as I take my vest off "Anytime Damien. I got some more info on the New York chapter if you want it.". I slip combat shirt off slowly to not aggravate my gun shot wound "Yeah. Send it my way, my job here in Colorado is done. They're a mess and all turning tail and running." I grabs my first aid kit. "Alright! I'll send it to your laptop.".

"Thanks Jack, appreciate it." I pull out all the necessary things to extract the bullet that is in my shoulder "Talk to you soon Damien.". I hang up and focus on taking the bullet out of me. Before I stars I notice my photo of me and Destiny, "You don't want to see this babe." I turn the photo over and dig into my cooler, pulling out a beer. "Gonna need this." I pop off the cap and take a sip as I grab the tweezers.

 ** _Xavier's school_**

 _ **Professor X P.O.V**_

I sit in my office and watch the television. Yet another news coverage of this vigilante who's been going around the country taking down F.o.H around the country. I turn the television off as Scott, Jean, and Jubilee enter my office. "Troubles Professor?" Scott asks as she stops in front of my desk, " _He_ has been spotted in Colorado..taking out F.o.H." they all shoot looks at each other "Professor something has to be done." Jean says as she walks next to Scott "I know but what can we do Jean. He travels the world and hasn't been caught yet." I start contemplating what to do...this man is making mutants look bad...if he is a _mutant_.

"I don't think that'd be a good idea." Jubilee steps forward a little bit "Some mutants are calling him a guardian angel and are praising him for taking action and taking on the Friends of Humanity. If we stop him, we might get some back lash."

"You have a point Jubilation. I need time to consider our options." with that my students node and exit my office. This is a troubling situation, but I pray that if we do encounter this man...that he is willing to listen but Jubilation has a point. He is a guardian angel to the mutants

Hey guys what's going on! My name is Sam and _this is my first fan fiction_ on here! I hope you enjoy'd the first part of what I hope to be a successful X-Men OC series. I also hope this goes on to become a series because I got a three part story planned. Anyways, inputs are welcome and as always please follow the story because things are gonna be getting good!


End file.
